Questions For a Master
by VestaraJade
Summary: Seven year old Ben asks his dad some questions. Luke is unsure how to answer. Oneshot.


**My first fanfic, so it's not very good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Star Wars. (sighs sadly) Not even Ben.**

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, sat in meditation. Gradually, He became aware of the Force presences of his wife and 7 year old son, Ben. The door slid open with a gentle whoosh, and he found himself face to face with Mara.

"Hello farmboy" Mara said amiably "How are you today?"

Luke was immediately suspicious. Mara hardly ever talked to him in this tone of voice. He reached out to her and sensed a strange feeling. She seemed both devious and embarrassed. Decidedly unsettled, he turned his attention to Ben.

"Hey Ben! How's my boy?"

"Ok," Ben replied, "Mommy says I have to stay with you for a bit."

"I have to go to lunch with Leia" Mara said, "Do you mind watching him?"

"Now why would I mind watching my favorite son?"

Ben grinned up at him, "Da-ad, I'm your ONLY son" Luke stifled a grin.

"Yes, but you're also my favorite!"

Mara glanced at her wrist chronometer, "Well, I'd love to stay and watch this father-son bonding talk, but I've gotta run."

She ruffled Ben's hair fondly

"Mom! The HAIR!" Ben yelped.

"Sorry"

She kissed Luke and walked out, the door sliding shut behind her.

"So... what do you want to do?"

Ben looked around and promptly said, "I'm hungry, dad."

Luke smiled and walked over to the food prep unit.

"And what would you like to eat?"

Ben screwed up his face in thought and considered for a moment.

"Bantha Steak and Togo Stew with gelmeat and blue milk!"

Luke got busy preparing their lunch as Ben fiddled with his multitool that he had got from Uncle Han on his last lifeday.

Luke brought the food and sat down at the table. They ate in silence, and just as they were finishing up Ben asked,

"Dad, where do babies come from?"

Luke spat out the stew he had in his mouth and said,

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said, Where do babies come from?"

"Ben, where did you hear about that?"

"Well, I was talkin' ta' Valin," Ben said around a mouthful of food, "and he said, 'You're just a little kid Ben' then I said, 'No I'm not!' and he said I didn't even know where babies come from. So I asked mom, and she said to ask you, cause' you're the the Master."

"B-but so is she!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"So, Ben did you have a nice lunch? Why don't we watch something on the holonet?"

"Is that how I'll learn where babies come from?"

"What! Of course not!"

"Then why would we watch it?"

"Because, there's a nice show on now."

"But Da-ad," Ben said in a petulant voice, "you haven't told me where babies come from!"

"Well, Ben, that's not something you need to know about right now."

"I bet you don't even know!" Ben's tone was now accusatory.

"Oh, I know."

"Cause that's where I came from right?"

"Um, yes."

"So you can tell me!"

"What! No! I didn't mean that!"

Ben started to pout. "Fine! I'll ask Jacen."

Luke winced. He didn't like how Jacen was replacing him as a father figure to Ben. Besides, he knew fathers were supposed to have "The Talk" with their sons. But Luke's father hadn't, so maybe it could be a family tradition not to. But Ben would just ask Jacen if he didn't tell him. and then Jacen would give Ben "The Talk" and they would be even closer. Steeling himself, he said,

"All right, I'll tell you."

"Really!"

"Yes, but don't expect me to go into any detail."

"Okay!"

"So, ."

"That was really fast dad. I didn't catch all of it."

"Fine! When a man and a woman love each other very much they get married and make babies."

"But how?"

"Um, they... um... kiss?"

"So mommy's gonna have a baby?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Cause before she walked out the door, you guys kissed." Ben stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I said it wrong, so they don't always make babies when they kiss."

"So it's only sometimes? How do you know when? Is it random? Or do you plan to have a baby-making kiss?"

"Ugh. Okay, babies DON'T come from kissing."

"So where do they come from?"

"From when two people love each other very much."

"But how?"

"They love each other very much and then a baby starts to grow inside the mommy, and after about nine months it's born."

"Oh. Okay."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like Ben's curiosity had been settled for now.

"Dad? How did I get inside mommy?"

Luke had to stifle a groan. No such luck apparently.

"Well, sometimes mommy and daddy do something together and then a baby gets inside mommy. Just like you."

"What do you mean something?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh." There was that pouty look again. "Daddy, does it hurt mommy?"

"Umm, well yes. When you were born it hurt mommy, because you had to come out of her."

"Where did I come out of her?"

"Through a hole."

"Where?"

"Uh, Ben. Do you have any other questions?"

"I guess not. When will mom be home?"

Luke reached out in the Force and sensed Mara approaching.

"She's on her way now." Luke almost sighed with relief.

"Okay! Daddy, does Jacen know where babies come from?"

"Uh, probably."

"Does he know more than you? Cause you don't know very much."

"Ben. I'm positive I know more about it than Jacen."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Jedi master, that's why."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry someone just like mommy, and be very happy."

"Ben, if you marry someone like your mother, you'll be the happiest man alive."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**The End**


End file.
